World Tour: Genie in a Bottle
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab between Monstarzgirl and me. While visiting Morrocco, Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends set out to apprehend a group of bandits with the help of some magical allies. An homage to Disney's Aladdin. Mojo/OC, Ace/OC, Snake/OC.
1. Eenie Meenie Genies

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The city of Tangiers, Morroco! A happy city full of happy people having happy times! Ahh, you can just feel the joy! Listen...cant'cha hear it?"

In the skies above a vast sandy desert, a pair of boy and girl genies soar on a flying carpet, with a small Keeshond wearing an off-white turban adorned with a ruby, lying next to them. The genies sing a merry song as they fly:

"_Eenie meenie, eenie meenie genies, eenie meenie genies we_(1)_,  
>Eenie meenie, eenie meenie genies, eenie meenie genies we,<em>

_We are eenie menie genies, eenie meenie genies are we,_  
><em>And on our magic carpet we whirl through the sky,<em>  
><em>We ZING over mountains,<em>  
><em>We ZOOM over sea,<em>  
><em>And over sand and sand caravan we WHI-I-I-IZZ,<em>

_Eenie meenie, eenie meenie genies, eenie meenie genies we,_  
><em>Eenie meenie, eenie meenie genies, eenie meenie genies we,<em>

_We don't mean to be meanies, but the genies have a ball,_  
><em>For the world is full of lots of fun and we mean to see it all,<em>  
><em>Our work is shirkin' workin',<em>  
><em>We're the shirks of Araby,<em>  
><em>Harum-scarum crazy little genies we-e-e-e,<em>

_Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a genie by the toe,_  
><em>If they holler, let 'em go...<em>  
><em>Might be us!<em>

_There's only one thing lower than the eenie meenie genies we are,_  
><em>It's the teeny-weeny screamie-meemie mortal thing called man, MAAAAAN, MAAAAAAAAAN!<em>  
><em>They walk, they crawl, they tramp, they trudge, they lead a life of gripes and grudges,<em>  
><em>Lift that load, tow that tent, pay the piper, pay the rent,<em>  
><em>Children shout, babies squeal, mumps and measles, fever, chills, QUIVER! SHIVER!<em>

_And the bossy boss is yellin' HURRY WORRY!  
>Hustle bustle, buyin', sellin', dogs are barkin', neighbors naggin',<br>Days, months, years are draggin', bendin' backs, knees saggin', roars and snores and sighs,  
>Hates, fears, they fly, then before they try, in the end...they die.<br>THEY DIE, THEY DIE, THEY DIE, THEY DIE, THEY DIE THEY DIE...they die._

_But not little old genies, they're just havin' a ball._  
><em>That's why we're so glad that we're happy little eenie meenie genies,<em>  
><em>Flyin' high for evermore,<em>  
><em>When trouble comes a knockin', there's no river at our door.<em>  
><em>And we're sittin' on our oasis, and we watch the world go by,<em>  
><em>We're gonna live forever, and we'll never ever die,<em>  
><em>Life is just a bubble, and It'll never burst for we're<em>  
><em>Happy that we're happy little genies, teeny-weeny-eenie-meenie-eenie-meenie-genies, AHHHHHHHH,<em>  
><em>We ZOOM, we ZAP, we WHIZ, we WHIZ! ZOOM! ZAP! ZOOM! ZAP WHIZ! WHIZ! WHIZ! WHIZ!...<em>  
><em>We're just happy li'l ol' genies!<em>"

Once they've finished singing, the dog happily barks out, "_Bow-wow-wow-WOWWW_!"(To the tune of "Good evening, FRIIIIEENDS!") causing his owners to laugh merrily.

"Ahh," the boy genie sighs, as he leans back with his arms folded behind his head. "This is the life."

"Indeed." his girlfriend replies.

Meanwhile, on the ground below, Rebecca Utonium and her family and friends are feeling equally merry. The group traipses through a mulling Moroccan market with Rebecca and her boyfriend Mojo Jojo leading the way, lovingly holding hands, as their little dogs Foxy and Roxi scamper around their feet. The sellers at the market have many fabrics, jewelry, foods, spices, perfumes, incense, and potteries being sold. Mojo sees some of the vases and smiles, "Ah, alabaster. Perfect in every detail."

Rebecca stops for a heartbeat and gazes at the lovely vases. "How gorgeous they are!"

As she passes by another stand, a seller calls to Deanna, "Excuse me, Ma'am, would you like to try a sample of our new perfume?"

"Yes, please." Deanna replies, upon which she holds out her arm, and the seller sprays a bit of the perfume on her wrist. Deanna smiles blissfully as she pauses to smell it. "Ooh, it smells lovely! Thank you, Ma'am."

The Powerpuffs hover by a stand selling silky sashes; Bubbles gently touches a pink one and coos, "Ooh, pretty!"April sighs, "There are certainly a lot of lovely things here." as she pauses to admire a lovely set of diamond-shaped earrings made up of many small gold-colored jewels.

Rebecca spots a pair of silver earrings and holds them up saying, "They're so beautiful." The seller says, "These also come with a necklace to match and to make a good deal, miss." Rebecca smiles and pays for the jewelry, "Here you go. Keep the change."

The man folds his hands and bows his head saying, "Shukran."

Deanna then takes out her purse. "I would like to buy this perfume, please." The seller replies, "Certainly, miss." as she hands her the bottle. April then purchases the dangling earrings.

(1) The song from the opening of the movie The Wizard of Baghdad with slightly altered lyrics.


	2. A Little Bit of Magic

From a part of the town, a couple of suspicious characters in desert clothing were looking at the people buying things. The leader points towards a bronze lamp from the displays and whispers to his group, "There's the lamp! We must get it without being seen or heard."

"Good idea, boss," one of his henchmen replies. "Pretty soon those three wishes'll be all ours."

The leader shoots an indignant glare at him. "Excuse me? Ours?"

"Y-yours!" the lackey quickly amends. "All yours, sir!"

"Excellent," the leader replies. "Now to wait for the right moment..."

Meanwhile, Rebecca and Mojo continue to browse the market when something catches Mojo's eye. "Say," he notes, picking up the lamp. "This looks very interesting. Perhaps it's an ancient artifact of some note?"

"Ooh, how lovely!" Rebecca says as she traipses up to him. "I bet Uncle John would love this." She had recalled the fancy decorations her uncle would decorate their home with.

The two then turn to the seller. "Uhm, pardon us, please, sir," Rebecca inquires. "May we buy this, please?"

"Oh, certainly, my friends," the seller replies. "This is a very special item." Mojo and Rebecca then hand the seller some money and leave. From his hiding place, the group leader scowls, "Drats, they've taken the lamp! No matter, we'll simply steal it back when they least expect."

Shortly thereafter, Rebecca and Mojo are promptly greeted by their friends and family. "Hello, Sweet Pea," the professor politely greets his niece. "How has shopping been?"

"Oh, very well, Uncle John," Rebecca replies. "Mojo and I just bought this nifty lamp." She and Mojo then show the group the aforementioned. "It appears to be a valuable ancient artifact." Mojo notes.

"Wow, cool!" Ace states.

"Sssssay, that'ssssssss pretty ssssssweet!" Snake says. The puppies yip excitedly at this truly intriguing sight.

Noticing the town square in the distance, with the Casbah nearby, Rebecca inquires, "Excuse me, Uncle John, but may my friends and I go sightseeing, please?"

"Absolutely, Honey," the professor replies. "Please take care."

"We certainly shall. Thank you very much, Uncle John." Upon this, Rebecca and her friends then set off, politely waving goodbye as they go. "Goodbye! Please take care!'

"Goodbye! We'll see you soon!" the professor calls as he politely waves in reply.

As the group crosses a stretch of desert, Mojo removes the lamp from his pocket and pauses to examine it. "Hmm," he muses. "Looks a little dusty." He begins to rub the lamp with his elbow. Suddenly, a puff of smoke begins emanating from the lamp, causing Mojo and the others to stop in their tracks and gasp with amazement. At once, the boy genie from earlier appears in front of them. "Whoa, howdy doo, all you lucky people you!" he exclaims happily.

The group stares in amazement. "Duh, hey look!" Billy exclaims excitedly. "It's da genius of da lamp!" His friends simply look at him oddly.

Just then, the lamp begins to rattle and jostle around, upon which the girl genie appears in front of them. "Whoa, howdy doo, howdy doo, howdy doo!" she exclaims. Shortly thereafter, the lamp rattles and jostles again, upon which the genie dog appears in a puff of smoke and gives a welcoming bark.

Mojo said, "I don't believe it. Actual genies."

Noticing the group, the genies quickly turn to them. "Oh, hello, friends!" the boy genie says jovially. "My name is Gino."

"And my name is Jessie," the girl genie adds. "And this is our genie dog Magic. We will be your genies for this evening." Magic barks happily and wags his tail; the puppies yip excitedly and hurry up to their new friend with welcoming licks. The two genies laugh merrily. "It looks like Magic's found some new friends." Jessie notes.

"Well, we're very pleased to meet you," Rebecca says politely. "My name is Rebecca."

"My name is Mojo Jojo," Mojo adds politely. "And these are our friends."

"Hi, I'm April!"

"I'm Deanna."

"Hi guys, I'm Ace!"

"I'm Ssssnake."

"Duh, I'm Billy."

"I'm Arturo, and this es Grubber."

"Pthbbht."

"I'm Blossom."

"I'm Bubbles."

"I'm Buttercup, and these are our little friends Foxy and Roxi." The puppies happily bark hello and wag their tails.

"Well, we're very pleased to meet you all." Gino replies politely.

"Well say," Jessie notes. "Since you've released us from the lamp, we'll grant each of you three wishes."

"Three, count 'em, three. You wish it, we dish it, with an 'ixnay' on the wishing for more wishes." Gino adds.

Billy said surprised, "Three wishes? Gee, I wish we'd known 'bout dis sooner!" In an instant, Magic sparkles around everyone's watches and makes them turn back five minutes. Gino said unsure, "Okay, better make the two wishes." The Gang, Mojo, and the Powerpuffs shot mean looks at Billy, who innocently shrugged, "Oops, sorry."

Jessie notes, "Before we begin, we need mention some very important rules about wishing."

"Number one," Gino notes. "We can't kill anybody."

"Number two," Jessie states. "We can't make people fall in love, or break up true love."

"Number three," Gino adds. "We can't bring people back from the dead."

"Number four," Jessie adds. "We can't grant wishes for money."

"Because that would be counterfeiting," Gino adds. "Which would be...BAD!" The two quickly jump in on the last word.

"And Number five," Gino concludes. "We can't help people win contests."

"Because that would be cheating," Jessie adds. "Which would also be...BAD!" The two then jump in on the last word again.

"Hmm," Mojo muses. "Three wishes each..." He begins to count on his fingers. "Three wishes, multiplied by the twelve of us...this makes a total of thirty-six wishes."

"Uhm, actually thirty-five." Billy notes guiltily.

"Well," Rebecca notes. "Since we each only have a limited number of wishes, it would probably be in our best interest to use them only for emergencies."

"Indeed, my dear," Mojo obliges. "We should certainly save, conserve, and make best use of our wishes."

"So, say we probably shouldn't use 'em up on stuff like, say, da world's largest burrito." Ace notes.

"Say," Billy replies indignantly. "Have you been readin' my diary?"

"No, your letter to Santy Claus." Ace replies.

"Good idea." the group obliges.

The genies then turn to the group. "Well say, we don't mean to be rude, but we'll be needing to return to the lamp. Please feel free to rub the lamp whenever you need to make a wish, and we'll be right there, in thirty minutes or it's free!"

The group stifle small laughs. "Thank you." they oblige, upon which the genies disappear back into their home.

"What nice genies." Rebecca notes.

"They certainly seemed very friendly." says Mojo.


	3. Pet Pals

The group then continue their trek through the stretch of desert and begin to close in on the city nearby. Just then, Snake feels a small tug at the hem of his jersey and looks down to see a little brown monkey with a long tail looking back at him. The little monkey wore a little red top with pink jewel studs on and a pair of matching pants. Snake smiled, "Where did you's come from?" The monkey hops onto Snake's shoulder, snitches his hat, and puts the hat on her head. The hat was too big and covered her entire head, which made everyone laugh.

Rebecca chuckles, "That's pretty cute and funny."

Mojo takes the hat off the monkey and says, "You'll grow into it eventually. Do you have a name?" The monkey chattered happily, which made Mojo nod and say, "Nice to meet you, Kalila. What? You want to meet everyone else?" Mojo holds Kalila in his arms and says, "Everyone, this is Kalila." Rebecca smiles warmly. "Pleased to meet you, little one." Kalila chatters politely in reply. "Aww, how cute!" Bubbles gently pets the little monkey's head, causing her to coo contentedly.

"Hmm," Rebecca muses. "She's wearing clothes, which must mean she has an owner."

"I hopesssss we'sssss can find her owner ssssssoon." notes a concerned Snake.

"Don't worry, Sweetie," April replies consolingly. "I'm sure we will."

As the group pauses just outside the city, they stop for a moment and marvel at the wondrous sight. "Wow," Ace notes. "This place is pretty fancy-like."

"Pretty fancy-like." a mysterious voice echoes.

"Huh?" The Gang Green Gang leader begins looking all around him. "Who said that?"

"Who said that?" the voice calls again.

"Billy, was it you?" Ace inquires.

"Duh, nope, wasn't me." Billy replies.

"Wasn't me." the voice echoes.

"Aw, Billy, stop messin' wit' me!" Ace snaps indignantly.

"Stop messin' wit' me." the voice echoes.

"Oh, but it is _you _who is messin' with me!" Billy replies.

"It is _you _who is messin' with me." the voice echoes.

"Hey!" Billy exclaims. "Somebody's copyin' us!"

"Somebody's copyin' us!" the voice echoes.

"But who is it?" Ace wonders. Their question is promptly answered when a small bright blue parrot with a yellow belly flies up to meet them. The parrot said, "Me!" Everyone looked in alarm, then the parrot said, "What? Ya never seen a talking parrot before?" Mojo said, "Well, not a parrot who's very articulate. That is to say that you can speak in full sentences, not tiny words, and being able to speak properly." The parrot says, "Yeah, and I've never seen a talking furry man with green skin."

Mojo seethed, "I'm a chimpanzee, smart-beak."

The parrot flutters down onto Rebecca's shoulder. "Oh, what's your name, little one?" she inquires. The parrot said, "Me? Name's Potty."

Mojo says, "Explains why you have such a potty-mouth." He laughs at his little joke, but everyone looks at Mojo weird and Ace said, "Bad pun, Mojo. Real bad." Potty says, "Anyways, I was following Kalila and was wondering where she ran off to." Rebecca asks, "Do you have an owner?"

Potty said, "Yeah, we do. He's a little shady, but he's nice."

"Ooh-ooh-ooh!" Kalila chatters.

"Well, don't worry, little ones," Rebecca says sweetly. "We'll help you find your owner."

The parrot and monkey's faces light up. "Ya will?" Potty says excitedly. "Ooh-ooh?" Kalila squeaks.

"Absolutely!" Mojo replies. "We'll do anything to help our friends."

"Sweet!" "Ooh-ooh!" the animals cheer happily.

Mojo reaches into his pocket and takes out a small packet of dried apricots, then gives one to Kalila. "Here, little one." The little monkey chitters happily as she eats her snack. Bubbles then reaches into her pocket and takes out a small packet of cheese crackers. "Potty want a cracker?" The parrot happily replies, "Ooh, thanks!" as he eats his treat. "I never could resist a good cracker." The blue Powerpuff stifles a small laugh.

The group then enters the city. "Hmm," Billy muses as he pauses to observe the people passing by. "Wonder why so many a'these folks're wearin' towels on their heads."

"Oh, those es not towels, Billy," Arturo replies. "Those es turbans."

The largest Gang Green Gang member scratches his head in perplexity. "I thought a turban was a kind a'turtle."

"No, that'ssssss a terrapin." Snake replies.

"No, a terrapin es something you bounce on." Arturo notes.

"Ooh yeah," Billy muses. "I remember bouncin' on one a'them things once. Walloped my head pretty hard; had ta wear a towel on my head."

The group stares oddly at these goings on. "Oh fer gosh sakes, can ya believe it?" Ace whispers to Deanna, who nods in agreement.


	4. A Brilliant Disguise

At this moment, Mojo hears hushed whispers from behind a nearby building. Curious, he traipses over to investigate. Keeping himself hidden, Mojo sees three of the men talking. The leader wore a black turban and dark clothes, who said, "We need to get a way to frisk that lamp from those infidels." One of the men held up his sword and asked, "Shall I cut their hands off or slit their throats?" The leader said, "No, Hassan. I want them alive. We'll just have to either kidnap them or steal the lamp by ambushing them to give a distraction."

Mojo slowly and quietly left to warn the others, but accidentally bumps into a camel. The camel gave a loud bellow, which made Mojo wave his hands and try to quiet the camel, "Shh! Don't!" Upon this, the camel quickly hushes.

Mojo quickly hurries back to warn the others with the camel following closely behind. Noticing the concerned look on his face, Rebecca inquires, "Is all well, Sweetie?"

"I bring us bad news," Mojo replies worriedly. "Apparently some shifty character have seen us with the lamp and are planning to ambush us to steal it." The group gasp in horror. "Ohmigosh!" Bubbles exclaims. The puppies whimper in fear.

"Did you see what they looked like, Mojo?" Deanna inquires.

"Yes," he replies. "They were each wearing turbans; their leader wore mostly black." A determined look crosses Rebecca's face. "We'll need to keep an eye out for these creeps."

At this moment, the group suddenly notices the camel. "Say, Mojo," Ace inquires jovially. "Who's your friend?"

"I met her back in the town." Mojo replies. Upon seeing the camel, Potty excitedly exclaims, "Camille, it's you!" He and Kalila quickly hurry up to their friend. "Oh, we thought we'd lost you!"

"Is she a friend of yours?" Rebecca inquires.

"Yeah," Potty replies. "She had gotten separated from us when we were travellin' through the villiage."

The Powerpuffs hover over and gently pet the camel; the camel coos and begins to lick their faces, causing them to giggle merrily. "Tee hee, camel kisses are cute!" Bubbles laughs. Rebecca then opens her purse, takes out a small packet of graham crackers and gives two to Camille, which she happily eats. The puppies bark happily and scurry up to their new friend, upon which she gently nuzzles them.

A worried look crosses Billy's face. "How are we gonna keep the baddies from catchin' us?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rebecca notices a costume shop, upon which she's quickly struck with an idea. She said, "We could disguise ourselves. Me, Deanna, and April could dress up as a couple of harem dancers." Rebecca quickly puts on her new pair of earrings and necklace, then she and her friends go towards the costume shop to get dressed. April picks out some golden earrings, a blue midriff top with sheer blue short sleeves and blue gem in the middle with a light blue trim on the neckline, a pair of sheer blue pants to match the sleeves with a golden belt at the hips and a blue stone in the middle, and a pearl accessory for her hair.

Deanna grabs some bronze earrings, bracelets and an anklet, a necklace with purple stones set, and a bronze circlet with an amethyst in the center. She also grabs a purple midriff top and a purple skirt.

Rebecca grabs a hot pink midriff top with long sleeves and a pink trim off the shoulders, a sheer pink skirt over a pair of pants, and a pink satin peony for a hair accessory. The three got dressed and had their hair up in high ponytails, then they paid for their outfits and headed outside to meet with everyone else.

Mojo also got himself disguised by having a white turban over his brain helmet with a ruby in the middle, a red vest, a pair of dark red billowing pants, and two swords held by a black sash for a belt. He pulls the swords out and swirled them around, then catches both of them after tossing them into the air with ease. Mojo said, "Those thieves will think twice before messing with me." Rebecca claps and cheers happily at his amazing feat. "Wow Mojo, that was very good!" Mojo smiles and blushes in reply.

Moments later, the four observe their friends traipsing out of the shop to meet them. Ace is wearing an off-white turban adorned with an amethyst, a half blue, half orange vest(Resembling his usual jacket), billowing beige pants done up with a black belt, black shoes, and gold cuffs on his upper arms. Arturo is wearing a brown pillbox hat, an off-white shirt with long sleeves, a red vest with a gold trim, black silk pants done up with a red belt, and black shoes.

Billy is wearing a dark blue pillbox hat, a white sleeveless shirt which unsurprisingly doesn't cover his belly any better than his regular shirt, a dark green vest with a gold trim, dark blue silk pants done up with a denim blue belt, dark blue shoes, and gold cuffs on his upper arms. Snake is wearing an off-white turban adorned with a brown gem the same color as his usual hat, a black vest, billowing orange pants with black stripes done up with a brown belt, darker brown shoes, and gold cuffs on his upper arms. Grubber is wearing a violet purple pillbox hat, a white shirt, a brown vest with a gold trim, darker brown pants done up with a light brown belt, and purple shoes.

"Hey, guys!" Ace happily greets them. "Nice costumes!"

"We'sssss got oursssselves disguises, too, so'sss we can help." Snake notes.

"Duh, they say if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em, so if we join 'em, hopefully we can help 'em beat 'em!" Billy notes.

Moments later, the Powerpuffs come hovering out of the costume tent, wearing silky sleeveless shirts and pants in their corresponding colors, with darker colored shoes and belts, and little bejeweled bangles on their wrists. Blossom is wearing a bejeweled bow in her hair, Bubbles is wearing little bejeweled hair ties in her pigtails, and Buttercup is wearing a hair clip adorned with a sparkling green gem. "Awwh," Buttercup groans. "Do I hafta' wear these silky clothes?"

"Don't worry, Buttercup," Blossom replies consolingly. "This will only be for a little while."

"Your outfit looks really nice." Bubbles adds, hoping to lift her sisters' spirits.

Buttercup smiles modestly. "Well...okay."

"We really appreciate all of you coming to help," Rebecca says. "This is very kind of you all."

"Surely among all of us together, we will capture, apprehend, and bring the villains to justice." Mojo notes. The puppies, Kalila, Potty, and Camille happily bark, chatter, squawk, and croon at this.

The group then begin making their way toward the heart of town. Glancing over her shoulder, Rebecca notices a concerned look on Grubber's face. "Is all well, Grubber?"

"Phtbbbht, thbbbht, phtbbht." Grubber razzes worriedly.(Meaning, "But what if the bad guys find us?")

"Don't worry, Grubber," Rebecca replies consolingly as she removes the lamp from her pocket. "If we run into trouble, we can just wish ourselves to safety." Grubber gives a small sigh of relief.


	5. Magic Carpet Ride

The thieves went around the bazaar to find the lamp, but had no luck at all. Hassan growled, "If we don't get that lamp, Cassim, I'll get ready for the slaughter!"

Cassim said, "No, Hassan. We just have to keep looking. Saluk, Razoul, go in the west side of the bazaar to find those twelve. Hassan, you go east. I'll go south."

"Sure thing." the thieves oblige, upon which they then disperse.

Meanwhile, Rebecca, Mojo and their friends are slowly making their way through the city. Upon hearing the sound of footsteps, they quickly duck into an alleyway. Mojo peeks around the corner, "Hmm, it appears that the thieves are looking, searching, and browsing for the lamp."

Billy shudders and backs up against the wall. "Oh gee, oh, gee, oh gee."

"They're making a fairly thorough search, too," Rebecca notes as she steps up beside Mojo. "They seem to be everywhere."

"Oh gee, oh, gee, oh gee." Billy stammers again.

"This isn't good," notes a concerned April. "If we set one foot outside, they'll catch us for sure." The puppies and Kalila share concerned whimpers and chatters.

"Hmm," Arturo muses. "I wonder if now would be a good time for a wish."

"I'm sorry, Arturo, but that might be to risky," Rebecca replies. "They might spot us with the genies."

As the thieves were searching around, Cassim searched through a shop that sold vases and looked through the larger ones. Tapping with each large earn with the blade of his sword, Cassim found nothing. The man growled, "I'll find that lamp if I have to break everything apart and tear up the whole city!" Hearing these words, Billy shudders with terror. "Don't worry, Billy," Deanna whispers. "As long as we keep a low profile, they'll never find us."

Out of the corner of his eye, Mojo notices a stairway leading up the side of a nearby building. His mind quickly races. Mojo says to Rebecca, "We could be able to use a flying carpet or something to get us away from the city and into the desert." Rebecca said, "And how are we going to get there?" Mojo points to the stairway and says, "If we go up there without being heard and seen, we might have a chance of escaping."

"Good idea." Rebecca whispers, upon which the group quickly hurries up the stairway.

Once safely on top of the building, Rebecca rubs the lamp. Shortly thereafter, Gino, Jessie, and Magic appear in front of them, dancing to groovy music playing from a boom box. "All right, yeah!" Gino cheers. "Woohoo!" Jessie exclaims joyfully. Magic barks happily as he prances about on his hind legs, wagging his tail.

Upon noticing where they were, Gino quickly switches the boom box off. "Oh. Hi." he says with a blush on his face.

"How may we help you?" inquires an equally embarrassed Jessie.

"Well, we would like to wish for some flying carpets to escape the city, please." Rebecca says.

"You wish it, we dish it!" Jessie snaps her fingers, upon which a puff of magic smoke stirs up before them; when the smoke clears, five large, ornate magic carpets are sitting on the ground in front of them.

"Wow, those are some mighty sweet rides!" an impressed Potty notes.

"Thank you very much, friends." Rebecca says politely. Jessie smiles. "You're quite welcome. Please feel free to call us if you need anything." Upon this, the genies disappear back into the lamp.

Rebecca and Mojo promptly seat themselves on one of the carpets, gently holding the puppies on their knees, Deana and Ace take another, with Potty standing on Ace's shoulder, April and Snake take another, with Kalila seated on Snake's shoulder, Billy, Arturo, and Grubber share another, and Camille seats herself on the final one, with the Powerpuffs seated on her back.

"All right, carpets, let's go!" Mojo calls, upon which the carpets take off and begin soaring through the skies.

Meanwhile, Cassim called to his goons and asked, "Any sign of those hoodlums?" Saluk pounded his fist to his palm and said, "Nothing. If we don't find anything, innocent blood will be on my hands!" Razoul and Hassan agreed, but Cassim said, "I will not have any bloodshed, Saluk. Not on my orders. The group must've escaped through the desert. We'll have to go on horseback to follow after them and once we have them surrounded, we'll take them to our hideout and steal the lamp from them."

With that, the four thieves mounted on Arabian horses and galloped off into the desert.

In the skies above, Rebecca, Mojo and the others are soaring above the desert, when suddenly Arturo spots something on the ground below. "Look, amigos," he calls, motioning downward. "The banditos are coming!"

The group exchanges worried looks. "This isn't good," April notes. "If they catch us with the lamp, we're goners!" Kalila chitters worriedly.

A determined look crosses Mojo's face. "We'll simply have to catch, apprehend, and bring them to justice." Noticing the crooks making their way toward some ancient ruins in the distance, he notes. "And I think I may know just where to do it!"

"Oh gee," Billy says worriedly. "I hope they don't find us first..."

"Don't worry, Billy," Rebecca says reassuringly. "We won't let the baddies cause any trouble; if need be, we can use our wishes, too." 


	6. Into the Cave

Keeping a good distance away, the group looked on to see Cassim reach his hand out and call out in a loud voice, "OPEN SESAME!" The ground began to shake in the sands and they began to shift, then near the mountains an opening appears. With that, the four kicked their horses into a gallop towards the opening.

Mojo and the others followed after the thieves fast as the opening began to close. Mojo called out, "Hang on, everyone!" The group quickly land and dash through the doorway; no sooner have they gotten through, Potty squeals, "OWW! HELP!" upon which the group whip around to see the parrot with his tail feathers caught in the door. "OOH! I'M CAUGHT LIKE A RAT IN A TRAP!" he cries.

"Speak fer ya'self." Ace mumbles under his breath.

Rebecca traipses up to the parrot and gently helps him out of his predicament. Looking at his somewhat frazzled tail feathers, Potty sighs, "Pfew, thanks fer savin' me, Becca."

'You're quite welcome, Sweetie." Rebecca replies as she gives him a Band-Aid.

Looking toward the road ahead, Mojo notices three different passageways. "Hmm," he muses. "Now, which way could those thieves have gone?" Just then, the puppies begin sniffing at the ground and give several excited barks. "What is it, babies?" Rebecca inquires, upon which the puppies motion toward the path. Rebecca said, "They must've gone through the one in the center! Let's find them and stop those cut-throats!" Mojo says, "Right you are, my dear, but we must keep ourselves hidden and not let the lamp out of our sight."

"Good idea." Rebecca obliges.

The group then quietly make their way through the darkened corridors. As something catches his eye, Snake quickly sticks his head around the corner. Seeing a lit torch, Snake grabs it off the wall and hands it to Mojo. He said, "Thanks, Snake, that's much better. Now to find our thieves."

The group then continue on with Mojo leading the way. As they round the corner, Mojo suddenly spots a shadowy figure slowly stealing away. "It's one of our thieves!" he whispers loudly. Upon this the group begin hurrying after the escaping crook. "STOP, THIEF!"

Upon hearing the rapidly approaching footsteps, the crook gasps audibly and begins to take to his heels. He hasn't gone far, however, before the puppies quickly catch up to him and bite the leg of his baggy silk pants, snarling fiercely. "Help, please!" he cries. "Call off your dogs, I surrender!" At this moment, the group comes running up to them. "Good work, girls." Rebecca whispers.

Mojo then confronts the thief. "All right, now where are the rest of your band? TALK!"

The thief said, "I'm not going to tell you anything!"

Mojo shouts, "Where's the rest of your band?!"

Spitting at Mojo's feet, the thief sneered, "Bite me!"

Mojo shouts fast, "WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR BAND?!"

The thief said, "They're hiding around everywhere! Don't hurt me!" Rebecca stares at the thief and says, "Well, that was easy. Why did you tell us?" The thief sighed, "I can't stand being asked the same question three times." Upon this, the group then sets off again. The thief slowly collapses to the ground. "Pfew."

Mojo thought to himself and said, "That thief said that there's more around the place. We should all just split and see if we can track down, keep total, and take score of how many thieves there are here."

"Good idea." the group obliges.

"Becca, the puppies and I will go together," Mojo notes. "Ace, Deanna, you can go with Potty. Snake, April, you can go together. Arturo, Billy, Grubber, you can go with Camille. And girls, you can go with Kalila."

"Sure thing, Mojo." Everyone obliges as they then disperse.

Arturo, Billy, Grubber, and Camille traipse quietly through the corridors. "Mmn," Billy muses. "Nuthin' ta be afraid of here, least I hope not." Camille gave a soft grunt in agreement as the three followed through the corridors.

Looking around him apprehensively, Grubber fearfully razzes, "Phtbbht, thbhht, pthbbht, thbhht."(Meaning, "This place sure is spooky.")

"Duh, don't worry, Grubber," Billy replies reassuringly. "We won't let nuthin' bad happen. If we need to, we can always get a wish from da geniuses." Grubber breathes a small sigh of relief as the group press on.

At this moment, something glistening on the floor suddenly catches Grubber's eye. "Phtbbht, thbbbht, phbbht!" Upon this, the group glance down to see a trail of coins at their feet. "Wow, real gold coins!" Arturo exclaims as he picks one up and looks at it. "That or maybe I got another hole in my pocket." Billy replies. His friends simply look at him oddly.

The four follow the trail, which leads them to a small, darkened room. As they stick their heads in the doorway, they quickly observe a large chest overflowing with coins. "Ooooooh..."

Meanwhile, Snake and April are exploring the hallways when the come to a doorway in the wall nearby. "Hmm," April muses. "Perhaps this will lead us to our thieves." No sooner do the two take one step through the doorway, however, than they go sliding down a steep incline. "_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_!"

The two land softly in a darkened room. "Ughh, where are we?" April groans. Upon hearing a loud hissing sound, she removes a book of matches from her pocket and strikes one; the two gasp in fright as they observe a large collection of cobras slithering toward them. April and Snake shudder and scooch up against the wall. "Oh no," April despairs. "Without the lamp, we're gonners!"

Suddenly, Snake remembers an item he'd bought at the bazaar earlier. "Please don't worryssssss, Honeypie," he says as he removes a long wooden pipe from his vest pocket. "I think I gotsss a plan." He then begins piping out the Arabian Dance tune from Fantasia; all at once, the snakes stop in their tracks and begin swaying blissfully to the beat. "Great job, Cupcake!" April says happily as the two slowly climb to their feet. Snake gives a small blush.

Out of the corner of her eye, April notices a rope ladder leading out of the pit. "Let's hurry, Snake, I think we can make it!" Upon this the two hurry toward the ladder, with Snake still playing the song. The two then hurry up the ladder and climb back up into the hallway. As they stop to catch their breath, April embraces her boyfriend in a big hug and plants a large kiss on his pointy nose. "Oh, thank you so much for saving us, Darling!" Snake smiles and blushes deeply as his heart skips a beat. "You're quite welcomessss, Honeypie." The two then climb to their feet and set off again.

No sooner do they set foot on the ground than Snake quickly spots a small sparkling gem on the floor. "Wow, a real diamondsssss!" he notes as he picks it up. Glancing over her shoulder, April quickly observes a trail of them leading down a corridor "There may be more this way." she notes, upon which she and Snake quickly hurry down the trail.


	7. Treasure Trove

With the Powerpuffs, Kalila gave tiny whimpers as she clings onto Bubbles for protection. Bubbles said, "It's okay, Kalila. We won't let anything bad happen." The Girls' eyes began to glow in the dark as they headed deeper into the tunnels. Buttercup asked, "Found anything?" Blosom used her x-ray vision and said, "Nothing, but there seems to be a lot of treasure on the other side."

Bubbles gasps, "Treasure! The thieves must be after it!"

"We'll need to find the others and tell them at once." Blossom notes. Kalila gives several small chitters in agreement as the four then set off.

Meanwhile, Ace and Deanna are slowly exploring the hallways, with Potty flying close behind them. Suddenly, Potty notices something glimmering on the ground. "Hey, look!" he exclaims excitedly. Upon this the two look down to see a long trail of sparkling gems at their feet. Deanna and Ace picked up the gems, then Ace said, "Yeah, these babies are real alright. Some rubies, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, and everything." Deanna said, "These would make a fortune like the silver back in Mexico and those opals from Australia."

"Oh, yeah." Ace replies elatedly, upon which the three then gather up as many of the gems as they can.

Meanwhile, Rebecca and Mojo continue wandering the halls until they come to a fork in the road. Rebecca groaned, "Great, now where do we go?"

Roxi and Foxy began to whimper, then Mojo said to the puppies to calm them down, "It's alright, sweeties. We'll find a way. Use those little noses of yours to sniff the way." The two little Pomeranians yipped, then they began to sniff towards the tunnel leading left. Rebecca said as she caught up to the puppies with Mojo, "Good job, babies. Keep sniffing the trail."

The puppies sniff hurriedly at the trail ahead, as Rebecca and Mojo follow closely behind. As they follow the puppies through the doorway on the right, Roxi stops short a little ways from the doorway and begins barking excitedly. "What is it, girl?" Rebecca inquires. The little puppy motions toward the wall, upon which Mojo shines the torch toward it and discovers some writing on the wall; he steps closer to read it, "Hmmm..."

Rebecca asks as she picks up Roxi in her arms, "What does it say, Mojo?"

"Well, it seems to be a map to a treasure of some ilk." Mojo replies. Rebecca asks, "Treasure? Does it say anything about what it is or some sort of artifact having some old curse?" Mojo inspects the writing and says, "No, nothing with the old 'doomed for a thousand deaths' curse or anything like that."

Traipsing over to the map, Rebecca observes a marked trail. "Hmm, it seems to indicate that the treasure can be found down this path." She removes her cell phone from her pocket and snaps a picture of the map. "I'll save us a copy of the map."

"Good idea, Darling." Mojo replies, upon which the four promptly set off again. The group followed the little map in Rebecca's phone, then they walked left down the trail. They ducked behind a pillar to see a bunch of the thieves near the treasure. "Hmm," Mojo muses. "Perhaps if we could distract and dissuade the thieves, we could get the treasure with ease."

Thinking quickly, Rebecca removes the lamp from her pocket and rubs it. Shortly thereafter, the genies appear in front of them, snoozing in sleeping bags. Gino is hugging a teddy bear, Jessie is wearing a sleep mask, and Magic is dozing in a small dog bed. Rebecca quietly traipses up to them and whispers, "Excuse me, please." upon which the genies slowly wake up.

"Ughh, mornings." Gino groans. Jessie removes the mask from her eyes and groans, "H-huhhh?" Magic then slowly climbs from his bed and gives a weary whimper. Upon seeing the puppies, the little genie dog comes awake and greets them with a merry bark; the puppies yip excitedly and hop up on their hind legs, wagging their tails. As Gino and Jessie come awake, they slowly turn to Rebecca and Mojo. "Oh, hello, friends," Gino greets them politely. "How may we help you?"

Mojo said, "We need some help to get past those thieves and to not get caught by them, which is to say that we are in need of your assistance, service, and aid to get these fiends off our backs." Gino said, "Okay, just say 'I wish' and we'll get them off your backs."

"Certainly," Mojo replies. "I wish that we would turn invisible just long enough to sneak past and bypass the thieves and procure the treasure, please."

"You wish it, we dish it!" Jessie replies. She turns to Magic. "Would you like to do the honors, Magic Dear?" The little genie dog barks happily and wags his tail like a magic wand; a puff of smoke surrounds the four, upon which they instantly become invisible. "Oh, thank you very much, friends." Mojo says politely.

"You're quite welcome." Gino replies, upon which the genies disappear back inside the lamp.

The four then tiptoe quietly toward the gathering thieves. As the thieves talk amongst themselves, Rebecca and Mojo quickly snatch up several large bags of treasure. The thieves suddenly freeze in place as their eyes grow large with astonishment. "Wh-what?" one of them stammers. The puppies then snatch up two smaller treasure bags in their mouths, upon which the four then hurry off. The thieves can only stare on in perplexity, scratching their heads. "What's happened? I can't understand it." one of them muses.

Rebecca and Mojo chuckle silently as they leave. As they round a corner, they promptly become visible again. "Those thieves never suspected a thing," Rebecca notes. "And it was all thanks to our genie friends."

"Indeed," Mojo notes with a smile. "They've been very kind to us." The puppies give small whimpers of agreement.


	8. Catch You When You Fall

As they continue through the hallways, the group suddenly hear three familiar voices happily calling, "Becca! Mojo!" accompanied by several happy chitters, upon which they turn to see the Powerpuffs flying toward them, carrying a largish treasure chest, followed closely behind by Kalila, who's carrying a small treasure bag with her tail. Rebecca smiled, "Hey, Girls. You four found some treasure? So did we."

Bubbles said, "Uh-huh, we all did! Look at all the gold jewelry, diamonds, silver, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, amethysts, opals, zircons, and diamonds!"

Mojo raised a brow and said, "Bubbles, you said diamonds twice."

The blue Powerpuff held up a sparkly diamond bracelet and giggled, "I love diamonds! Hee-hee!" Kalila chattered happily towards the puppies, who dropped their sacks from their mouths and barked happily to their little primate friend. Kalila gave the puppies a hug, which made everyone sigh at the cute sight, "Awwwwww..."

Just then, the group hear three more familiar voices calling, "Hey, guys!" "Hi, guys!" "Howdy!" upon which they look to see Ace and Deanna hurrying toward them with treasure bags in their arms, with Potty flying closely behind, carrying a smaller bag in his claws.

"Cool, have you guys found some treasure, too?" Deanna inquires excitedly.

Mojo nods, "Yes, we did. We managed to get past some thieves by making a wish to turn Rebecca, the puppies, and myself invisible. When we took what we can carry, the thieves thought that we were ghosts for some reason. They didn't even scream or gasp, especially not even blink."

"Sweet, that's mighty clever." notes an impressed Ace.

"We finded some treasure, too." Bubbles notes. Kalila chatters in agreement.

"Those thieves are pretty tricky," Rebecca notes. "We'll need to proceed with caution."

Just then, they hear two more familiar voices calling, "Hey, guyssssss!" "Hi, guys!" upon which they turn to see April and Snake hurrying toward them. April said, "We got some more treasure!"

Rebecca said, "So did all of us."

Mojo said, "We might want to find a way to catch our fiends and find a way to get out of here."

"Good idea." the group obliges.

Just then, they hear three more voices calling, "Duh, hi guys!" "Hola, amigos!" "Phtbbht!" followed by a low moan, upon which they turn to see Billy, Arturo, and Grubber hurrying up to them, with Camille plodding closely behind. Arturo is carrying a treasure bag almost as big as he is, while Billy and Grubber are toting larger treasure bags under their arms, and Camille totes a large treasure chest on her back.

"Hi, guys." Rebecca replies politely.

"Did you guys find some more treasure, too?" Billy inquires with intrigue.

"Yeah, they had quite a stash of it back dere." Ace replies. The puppies yip happily and gently nuzzle Camille causing her to softly coo.

"Well, it's certainly wonderful that everyone's here," Mojo says. "Now we can concoct a plan to stop these crooks once and for all."

"Hmm," Billy muses. "We still got a buncha' wishes left. Maybe we could call da geniuses to help?" Rebecca said, "I dunno, Billy. It might be a little risky, but it's probably worth a shot."

Mojo muses for a moment. "I think I may have a plan." The group then huddles as Mojo whispers his plan to them.

Moments later, the group gathers on a large rocky precipice high above the ground to keep watch for the thieves. Hearing footsteps from beneath them, Mojo glances down to see the thieves just beneath them. "Here they come!" he whispers with anticipation. Suddenly, the ground beneath the group's feet begins rumbling and slowly crumbling away. Arturo begins to fall over the edge, But Rebecca manages to grab his hand and pull him back up in the nick of time. Ace and Snake then begin to slide down, but Deanna and April quickly grab them before they can fall. "Yikes!"

"Have mercy," Mojo muses in a panic. "This ground was weaker than it looked!"

Billy curls up into a ball on the floor and covers his eyes. "Oh gee, oh, gee, oh gee!" The puppies whimper fearfully, and Kalila gives several frightened squeaks; Camille wails in fear and covers her eyes with one hoof.

Thinking quickly, Rebecca quickly removes the lamp from her pocket and rubs it. Within moments, the genies appear around a dinner table, in fancy dress. "Dinner will soon be served, my sweet." Gino says suavely, as he sets a covered tray on the table. Becoming aware of the noise surrounding them, the genies quickly whip around to see the friends in peril. "Ohmigosh!" Jessie gasps.

Quickly turning to the genies, Ace frantically cries, "I WISH WE ALL WAS SAFE, PLEASE!"

"You wish it, we dish it!" Gino replies. Jessie then snaps her fingers, causing a puff of smoke to surround the group. Within moments, the group reappear inside a small cave on the cavern's wall, panting for breath. Rebecca turns to her friends. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." April replies.

"Indeed." Mojo adds.

Billy is still curled up in a ball on the floor, whimpering, "Oh gee, oh gee, oh gee." Deanna reaches over and gently taps him on the shoulder. "Billy, Billy, it's okay, we're safe now."

"Huh?" the largest Gang Green Gang member uncovers his eyes and slowly looks up. "Oh, hey look! We're safe!" His friends stare at him blankly.

Ace turns to the genies. "Thanks so much fer savin' us, guys." Gino smiles. "You're quite welcome." Jessie adds, "We'll do anything for our friends." Magic gives a small, obliging bark.

Hearing the thieves voices from below, a determined look crosses Mojo's face. "Perfect timing. If we hurry, we should be able to catch, apprehend, and bring these rapscallions to justice."

"Good idea." the group obliges, as they hurry onto the precipice outside.

As they stand by the caves entrance, the genies watch the group wistfully; as they look closely at Rebecca and Mojo, Deanna and Ace, and April and Snake gently holding hands with each other as they run, the genies breath a deep sigh. "Those folks sure are nice," Gino notes. "Always got each other's backs."

"Yeahh," Jessie sighs sadly. "You know, maybe we were wrong about being human..." As Magic watches the puppies go, he gives a small sigh of his own. Secretly, he was contemplating being a real dog.

Upon hearing the genies' sighs, Rebecca and Mojo glance over their shoulders. "Is something wrong, friends?" Rebecca inquires with concern.

"Well, we've just been thinking," Jessie replies. "Why is it that no one ever asks what a genie might wish for?" Becoming even more curious, Rebecca asks, "Well, what might your wish be?"

"Well, it seems that whenever folks meet us it's always like, 'Whaddaya want?' 'Whaddaya want?' and it can get kinda' tiresome after a while." Gino replies.

"Well say," Mojo replies. "Perhaps one of us could use our last wishes to free and liberate you from the lamp."

Upon hearing these words, the genies' faces light up. "You'd really do that?" Gino exclaims happily. "For us?" Jessie adds elatedly. "Absolutely!" Rebecca replies. Upon this, the genies happily cheer, "YAHOO!" Magic barks gleefully and dances about on his hind legs.

Just then, the group hear the sound of footsteps beneath them. "We've got no time to lose." Rebecca notes, upon which she and her friends quickly hurry down the nearby staircase.


	9. Song 'n Dance

When the group headed down to take cover behind a pillar, Rebecca asks, "What's the plan in catching them?" Mojo spots blue, purple, and pink veils saying, "You, April, Deanna, and the Girls are going to dance. Ace will do the singing as the boys will be playing some tune, while I get the authorities with Camille."

April grabs the blue veil, Deanna takes the purple veil, and Rebecca takes the pink veil from Mojo. She said to him, "Get back on time and be safe, Mojo." Placing a kiss to Rebecca's forehead, Mojo said, "Don't worry. I will." Taking Camille's reins, Mojo and the camel quietly made their way to the exit. Mojo said quietly, "Open sesame." The door then quickly opens, upon which he hurries outside.

No sooner has Mojo left than Rebecca hears footsteps and peeks around the corner to see the thieves approaching. "Perfect timing." she whispers. As the thieves approach, the group quickly hop out into the open. The girls begin dancing slowly and rhythmically as Ace sings into a small microphone. Snake accompanies him on the flute as Billy uses his belly as a makeshift drum.

"_Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place  
>Where the caravan camels roam,<br>Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense,  
>It's barbaric, but hey, it's home,<em>

_When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west_  
><em>And the sand in the glass is right,<em>  
><em>Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly<em>  
><em>To another Arabian Night,<em>

As Ace sings the chorus, Kalila hops out and begins dancing with the girls.

_Arabian Ni-I-I-ights,_  
><em>Like Arabian Days,<em>  
><em>More often than not<em>  
><em>Are hotter than hot<em>  
><em>In a lot of good ways,<em>

Grubber then does a fire-blowing trick, causing the bandits to ooh and ahh with intrigue.

_Arabian Ni-I-I-ights,  
>'Neath Arabian Moons,<br>A fool off his guard  
>Could fall and fall hard<br>Out there on the dunes,_

The thieves clap and cheer, crying, "Encore! Encore!"

_Follow me to a place where incredible feats  
>Are routine every hour or so,<br>Where enchantment runs rampant,  
>Yes, wild in the streets,<br>Open Sesame,  
>Here we go!<em>

_Arabian Ni-I-I-ights,_  
><em>Like Arabian Days,<em>  
><em>They tease and excite,<em>  
><em>Take off and take flight,<em>  
><em>They shock and amaze,<em>

_Arabian Ni-I-I-ights,_  
><em>Like Arabian Days,<em>  
><em>More often than not<em>  
><em>Are hotter than hot<em>  
><em>In a lot of good ways<em>."

As the song ends, Arturo quickly claps to small cymbals together with a fanfare _KSSSSH!_ as the girls and Kalila stop and throw their hands in the air. "Bravo! Bravo! That was spectacular! That was stupendous!" The crooks cheer with delight, waving their hands above their heads. They're so caught up in the moment that they don't notice handcuffs being clapped on their wrists.

The crooks stare up in perplexity, then look over their shoulder to see Mojo, Camille, and the local police standing behind them. "Miss me?" Mojo grins. The police then quickly hustle the crooks onto the backs of several camels and ride away. "Whatta revoltin' development." Razoul grumbles disdainfully.

As she, her sisters, Potty, and the puppies come out of hiding, Buttercup chuckles, "That was too easy."

After the crooks have left, the girls each remove their veils as Rebecca embraces Mojo in a big hug. "That was very clever how you tricked those crooks, Darling." She plants a big kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. "You're quite welcome, my sweet." he replies.

"You're a really great singer, Puddin' Pop." Deanna says sweetly as she hugs and kisses her boyfriend. Ace blushes deeply. "Aw, thanks, Babycakes. You're a mighty great dancer."

"And you're an excellent musician, Cupcake." April says kindly as she gently hugs Snake and gives him a kiss on his pointy nose. Snake beams and blushes. "Thank you, Honeypie. You're a fabuloussss dancccccer."

Rebecca and the others then turn to Arturo, Billy, Grubber, and Kalila. "And we thank you all very much for your help, too." Rebecca notes.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Mojo adds.

The four smile modestly and blush. "Duh, you're very welcome. We'll do anything to help our friends." "You es muy, muy, mucho kind." "Phbbht." "Ooh, ooh-ooh!"


	10. Everything They've Ever Wished For

The group then quickly reclaim the treasure bags and hurry toward the cave's front door. Rebecca quickly calls, "Open Sesame!" upon which the cave doors open and everyone hurries through.

The group pause on the edge of a large stretch of sand to catch their breath. "Well, looks like this town is safe once more." Rebecca notes.

"And the best part es, we all did it together!" Arturo adds happily.

The group then turn to the genies. "We'd like to thank you both very much for all you've done for us." Rebecca says kindly. "You've helped us out of many fixes." Mojo adds gratefully.

The genies smile modestly. "You're quite welcome, friends." Gino replies. "And before we leave, we'll reward you with one last wish." Jessie adds. The two then look at the group. "Hmm," Gino muses. "Now, who shall we give it to?" At once, the genies begin pointing toward each of the group and saying, "Eenie Meenie Miney Mo, catch a genie by the toe, if he hollers let him go, Eenie Meenie Miney Mo. My momma told me to pick the very best one and it...is...YOU!" The two eventually stop on Rebecca and Mojo.

The group gasps with delight. "Wow, you guys have the last wish!" April says elatedly.

"So, what'll it be?" Gino inquires. "Fame? A tropical vacation?"

"A new car?" Jessie inquires.

"No," Rebecca says with a soft smile. "We wish for something even better." She and Mojo take a deep breath, then say in unison, "We wish that you would be free of the lamp."

The genies gasp with delight; suddenly, a burst of magic sparkles around them, causing Gino and Jessie's arm bands and Magic's turban to disappear. Gino picks up the lamp and says softly, "We're free..." Looking in shock, Jessie said, "We're free!" Gino held Mojo's shoulders and said, "Quick! Say something outrageous and nuts! S-Say 'I want the Nile!' Wish for the Nile! Try that one!" Mojo said, "Uh, alright. I wish for the Nile."

Gino and Jessie shouted in unison, "NO WAY!" The two genies started laughing and flew around happily, while everyone else smiled at the genies' reactions. Gino gives a whistle, upon which the flying carpet from earlier hovers up to them and they quickly hop on. "Goodbye, friends! Please take care! Thank you for everything!" the genies call happily as they wave to their new friends.

"Goodbye, friends! Please take care!" the group call as they wave in reply. As Magic flies by, he looks down toward the puppies and barks a happy goodbye, wagging his puffy tail; the puppies then hop up on their hind legs and bark happily in reply.

The group sighs wistfully as they watch their new friends leave. "Those guys were sure great." Deanna notes.

"Yeah." Ace sighs.

It's at this moment that Rebecca remembers something very important. "Oh, Uncle John! We've left him behind!" Just then, she and the other hear a voice calling, "Girls! Becca!" upon which they whip around to see the professor hurrying toward them. Professor Utonium panted, "I saw...the police...take away a bunch of...bandits... Is everyone okay?" Mojo hands the Professor a canteen and says, "Yes, everything is fine."

"How did you capture those terrible bandits?" the professor inquires with concern.

"Well," Mojo replies. "It all began when we were traveling through the desert. I rubbed the lamp, and two genies named Gino and Jessie, and their genie dog Magic appeared."

"Wow," the professor replies with amazement. "Real genies, that's so cool!"

"They gave each of us three wishes and informed us of rubbing the lamp whenever we needed them," Rebecca continues. "We then made our way toward the city, where we met Kalila and Potty." Kalila chitters a polite hello; Potty calls, "Well, hi!"

The professor gives a kind laugh. "Well, hello, little friends, pleased to meet you."

"As we entered the city, I heard some whispering from behind a building," Mojo elaborates. "I went to investigate, and discovered a group of crooks who had seen us with the lamp and were endeavoring to steal, snatch, and pilfer it for their own nefarious needs."

"Oh my!" the professor replies in shock.

"While in the city, I also met with Camille." Mojo motions toward the camel, who politely moans hello. The professor smiles. "Well, I'm quite enchanted to meet you, Camille."

"We then went to a costume shop and bought ourselves disguises," Deanna continues. "We returned to the city just in time to see the crooks escaping, so we climbed to the top of a building, where Rebecca wished us up some flying carpets, which we used to follow them."

"We trailed 'em to a cave on da far side a' da desert," Ace elaborates. "Once inside, Foxy 'n Roxi tracked down 'n captured one a' da thieves. He wuz resistant ta tellin' us da location of da others at first, but Mojo got him ta talk."

"We then split up to catch the thieves." Arturo continues. "While Billy, Grubber, Camille and I were wandering the caverns, we found a cache of gold coins hidden behind a secret door."

The professor's eyes widen. "Amazing!"

"Snake and I went looking for clues, when suddenly we fell through a trap door leading to a cobra pit," April continues. "Fortunately, Snake rescued us very bravely with his excellent snake-charming skills." Snake smiles modestly and blushes deeply at his girlfriend's sweet words. "We then managed to escape," April adds. "And quickly found a cache of diamonds."

"We also found some treasure." Ace notes.

"So did we," adds Bubbles, as she picks up the diamond bracelet again and twirls it around in the air. "It was very sparkly!"

"We then located some thieves gathering around a treasure trove," Rebecca continues. "Fortunately, Mojo wished the four of us invisible just long enough to get it from them, and they never suspected a thing."

"Those genies certainly were good friends." Mojo sighs.

"Shortly thereafter, we met up with our friends, upon which Mojo formulated a plan to catch the thieves," Rebecca elaborates. "We then climbed up to a high precipice to get a bead on their location, but the ledge started falling apart!"

The professor gasps in horror. "Gracious!"

"Fortunately, Ace wished us all to safety," Mojo replies. "As we left to begin Mojo's plan, the genies mentioned to us how they'd wished to be free of the lamp."

A sad look crosses the professor's face. "Aww..."

"I mentioned to them that one of us could use our final wishes to set them free." Rebecca notes.

"So then, all of us got ready to capture the crooks," Buttercup continues. "Mojo went to get the police while the others distracted the crooks with a super-cool song 'n dance number."

"Wow." an impressed professor replies.

"You sing beautifully, Honey." Deanna says sweetly. Ace smiles and blushes deeply.

"While the crooks were distracted, Mojo came back with the police, who handcuffed them and took them away, and we managed to escape safely with the treasure." Rebecca elaborates.

"Once we were outside, the genies gave Becca and Mojo the final wishes," Bubbles continues. "They then wished for the genies to be free of the lamp."

The professor beams. "You've certainly done them quite a kindness." The girl and the monkey smile modestly in reply. Billy bites his tongue not to begin telling the story over from the beginning.

As he gazes up at the sunset sky, Mojo breathes a wistful sigh. "Well, though things have been a bit rugged, all has fortunately ended happily."

"Indeed." Rebecca replies softly.

Blossom looks at the animals with concern. "Hmm, I wonder how we'll find their owner..." Just then, she hears a voice calling, "Kalila! Potty! Camille! I've found you!" The group turned to see a young man wearing a fez, a purple vest with a tunic, and a pair of baggy pants along with a pair of boots. He said, "Thanks for finding Camille, Potty, and Kalila. Are they alright?"

Rebecca said, "They're fine. They found us and we were trying to find their owners."

The animals coo happily as they gather with their loving owner. "Thank you so much for looking after my babies." the man says gratefully. Rebecca smiles. "You're quite welcome, sir."

"Congratulations on capturing those terrible bandits," the owner notes. "Our police have been after them for years. They seemed seeking a treasure hidden in the caves."

"Oh, we found the treasure." Bubbles notes happily as she hovers up to him and opens one of the bags. The man's eyes light up as he gazes at the diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and pearls. "Such lovely gems. They may be worth a fortune."

Rebecca smiles kindly at the man. "Well say, would you care to have these?" An elated look crosses the owner's face. "Ohh, thank you very much, my dear, this is so kind of you! My wife and family will be so happy to see these!" Rebecca and her friends smile modestly as they help the owner gently place the treasure on an obliging Camille's back. As the owner then rides away, he happily calls, "Goodbye, friends! Thank you for everything!" Camille gives a happy grunt.

"'Bye, folks! Please take care!" Potty calls as he politely waves goodbye while hovering in the air..

"Ooh-ooh!" Kalila squeaks as she waves from Camille's back.

"Goodbye, friends! Please take care! Thank you for everything!" the group calls happily as they wave in reply.

As he watches their new friends go, Snake gives a wistful sigh. "What a niccce guy. What nicccce animalsss."

"Indeed." April softly replies.

The professor then turns to the group and inquires, "Well say, would everyone like to go out for a nice Moroccan dinner?"

"Ooh, yes please!" "That would be wonderful!" "We'd love to!" everyone replies excitedly. The professor gives a kind laugh. "Wonderful!" Upon this, the group then sets off to find a hotel.


	11. A Whole New World

When everyone got into the hotel, they all got into their rooms to freshen up. Mojo, Rebecca, and the puppies share a room as the couple get themselves ready. Rebecca slipped on a hot pink camisole top with rhinestones along the neckline, jeans with some rhinestones and a flower embroider on the right leg, a pair of silver sandals, and a pair of silver hoop earrings.

Rebecca also has her hair curled and held by a beaded hairband. Mojo wore a dark blue Moroccan tunic and leggings, along with his usual pair of boots. The puppies also had their baths and their red furs brushed out. Mojo smiles wistfully at Rebecca. "You look lovely, my sweet."

"And you look very handsome, my dear." she replies. Mojo gives a small smile and blushes; the puppies give small, happy barks.

The four then traipse downstairs to the dining room, where they find their friends waiting. "Hello, Becca Dear. Hello, Mojo." the professor politely greets them.

"Hey guys." Ace says.

"Howdy." Deanna greets them.

As Rebecca and Mojo quickly seat themselves at a table, a waitress traipse up to them. "Hello, friends. My name is Jasmine. May I take your order?"

Mojo says, "Some lamb kebab would be fine."

Rebecca said, "I'll have the same, please."

"I'll have the couscous tfaya, please." Deanna says.

"An' I'll have da chicken bastila, please." Ace says.

"I'll have the spicy lamb stew, please." April says.

"And I'll have the sssssssame, pleasssse." Snake adds.

Jasmine quickly jots everyone's orders down on a notepad, in addition to some whiting fillets with chermoula for the professor, some mini chicken and veggie kebabs for the girls, and some mqualli chicken tajine for Arturo, Billy and Grubber. She then leaves for a moment, returning shortly thereafter with everyone's food, which the group happily eats.

"Mmn, this is dee-lisssh!" Snake notes happily.

"Mmm," Mojo says blissfully as he takes a bite. "The spices compliment the meat and vegetables just perfectly. I must remember this recipe for the next time you come to visit me, my sweet." Rebecca gives a small smile in reply.

After the group has finished eating, they observe a man in a turban traipsing up onto a stage across the dining room. "Good evening friends," he announces via a microphone. "I've come to announce open mike night at the Tangiers Café."

Upon hearing this, the three couples exchange excited looks. Rebecca said, "We could try that!"

Deanna said, "Yeah, but what can we all sing as a duet?" Ace thought for a bit and said, "Me, Mojo, and Snake could take turns in singing the guy's part a couple of lines, then you three can do the same for the girl's part." Mojo said, "An excellent idea!"

The three couples, gently holding each other's hands, then traipse up onto the stage, each take a microphone, and begin to sing.

Mojo: "_I can show you the world,  
>Shining shimmering splendid,<br>Tell me, princess, now when did you  
>You last let your heart decide<em>?"

Ace: _"I can open your eyes,  
>Take you wonder by wonder,<br>Over, sideways, and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<em>,"

Snake: "_A whole new wo-o-o-orld,  
>A new fantastic point of view,<br>No one to tell us no, or where to go,  
>Or say we're only dreaming<em>,"

The girls gently place their arms around their boyfriends' shoulders as they begin to sing.

Rebecca: "_A whole new wo-o-o-orld,  
>A dazzling place I never knew,<br>But now from way up here, it's crustal clear  
>That now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>,"

Deanna: "_Unbelieveable sights,  
>Indescribable feelings,<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,  
>Through an endless diamond sky<em>,

_A whole new wo-o-o-orld_,"

Ace: "_Don't you dare close your eyes_,"

April: "_A hundred thousand things to see_,"

Snake: "_Hold your breath, it gets better_,"

April and Snake: "_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far_,

Rebecca: "_I can't go back to where I used to be_,"

Mojo: "_A whole new wo-o-o-orld, with new horizons to pursue_"

All: "_I'll chase them anywhere,  
>There's time to spare<em>,"

Mojo: "_Let me share this whole new world with you_,"  
>"<em>Whoa-oo-oa<em>"

The began to change key as the six looked at the crowd, then Deanna began to take it home with everyone else.

Deanna: "_A whole new wo-o-o-orld_,"

Ace: "_A whole new wo-o-o-orld, a new fantastic point of view_,"

Deanna and Ace: "_No one to tell us no, or where to go_,"

Deanna: "_Or say we're only dreaming_,"  
>Mojo: "<em>A whole new wo-o-o-orld<em>,"

Rebecca: "_Every turn a surprise_,"

Mojo: "_With new horizons to pursue_,"

Rebecca: "_Every moment red letter_."

Mojo and Rebecca: "_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_,"

Rebecca: "_Anywhere_!"

Mojo: "_There's time to spare_,"

Deanna: "_Let me share_,"

Ace: "_This whole new world_,"

April: "_With you_,"

Snake: "_You_,"

April: "_A whole new world_,"

Snake: "_A whole new world_,"

Deanna: "_That's where we'll be_,"

Ace: "_Where we'll be_,"

Rebecca: "_A thrilling chase_,"

Mojo: "_A wondrous place_,"

All: "_For you and me_."

Rebecca: "_Aaah-yeah_,"

Mojo: "_Mmmm-mmm..._"

As the song ends, the couples hold each other close and share a kiss. The group claps and cheers happily and the puppies give excited barks. As they gaze toward their family and friends, the six breathe wistful sighs. "You were really great out there, Mojo." Rebecca says kindly. Mojo smiles modestly. "Why, thank you my sweet. You were quite wonderful yourself."

"Mmn," Rebecca breathes. "It's been a crazy day, but fortunately all ended well."

"Indeed," Mojo replies. "And we all were there for each other, as we always will be...my princess."

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
>Rebecca Singing-Paige O'Hara<br>Mojo Jojo/Shopkeeper-Roger L. Jackson  
>Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis<p>

Deanna Singing-Judy Kuhn  
>April Franklin-Mandy Moore<p>

April Singing-Jody Benson  
>Professor Utonium-Tom Kane<br>Blossom-Cathy Cavadini  
>BubblesFoxy/Shopkeeper-Tara Strong  
>ButtercupJasmine-Elizabeth Daily  
>AceGrubber/Big Billy/Hasaan-Jeff Glen Bennett  
>SnakeNarrator/Announcer-Tom Kenny  
>Little Arturo-Jeffrey Garcia<br>Roxi/Kalila-Jessie Flower  
>Gino-Robin Williams<br>Jessie-Molly Shannon  
>MagicOwner-Frank Welker  
>Potty-Gilbert Gottfried<p>

Camille-Tress MacNeille

Saluk-Jerry Orbach  
>Razoul-Jim Cummings<br>Cassim-John Rhys-Davies

IN LOVING MEMORY  
>ROBIN WILLIAMS<br>1951-2014  
>R.I.P.<p> 


End file.
